Cross-Country (G.I. Joe)
Cross-Country is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's H.A.V.O.C. driver and debuted in 1986. Profile His real name is Robert M. Blais, and his rank is that of sergeant E-5. Cross-Country was born in Greensboro, North Carolina. Cross-Country's primary military specialty is armor, and his secondary military specialty is heavy equipment operator. His father was a bulldozer operator, and his mother drove a grader, therefore he had a natural affinity for heavy machinery, coupled with an uncanny sense of direction and fearlessness under fire. He is a qualified expert with the heavy laser cannon, M-16A2, M-2 50 cal. MG, and .45 auto-pistol. Toys Cross-Country was first released as an action figure in 1986, packaged with the H.A.V.O.C. (Heavy Articulated Vehicle Ordnance Carrier). A new version of Cross-Country was released in 1993, as part of the Battle Corps line. Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared, driving the HAVOC vehicle, in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #51 (September 1986). He is mocked by Zarana as being a hillbilly, he proudly argues that instead he is a redneck. He and Sgt. Slaughter man the HAVOC and pursue the escaping Joe prisoner Zartan and his Dreadnoks, they in the Thunder Machine. Cross Country and the Dreadnok driver Thrasher shoot up each other's vehicles and play chicken, which is only won when the Dreadnoks go on their two right wheels. Thrasher escapes via suicidal moves and despite Sgt. Slaughter later finding the group, they avoid notice via Zartan's disguise expertise.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #51 (September 1986) Later, Cross Country is one of the first three Joes to discover that Cobra soldiers had infiltrated the now empty Joe headquarters. He takes part in the overland defense."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' #53 (November 1986) Cross-Country is seen piloting his HAVOC overland at the Joe's Utah, United States base."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #67 (Jan. 1988) Cross-Country is part of a mission in the fictional country of Trucial Abysmia. His squad of Joes destroy several Cobra facilities called Terror Dromes but they are captured to a man.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #108 (Jan. 1991) A mistake while talking with Cobra Commander leads the Joe's captors, the Crimson Twins to assume the prisoners are to be executed. A S.A.W. Viper steps forward upon seeing the Twin's reluctance. He quickly slays Doc, Heavy Metal, Thunder and Crankcase. A concealed knife allows the survivors to wound the Viper and escape in a 'Cobra Rage' vehicle. The Joes manage to destroy several pursuers. The tank is hit by a Cobra 'Maggot', and Quick-Kick, Crazylegs and Breaker are killed. Cross Country, Duke and Lt. Falcon manage to escape to safety.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #109 (Feb. 1991) Cartoon Sunbow Cross-Country appeared in the original G.I. Joe animated series voiced by Michael McConnohie. He first appeared in the animated series in the second season episode "Arise, Serpentor, Arise!" Part I where Beach-Head tells General Hawk, Duke, and Flint that Cross-Country is putting a tape deck in his H.A.V.O.C. Cross-Country states that it would be for fighting music especially when the other Joes would want to beat him up. The character enjoys listening to country music during his appearances. He wears various Confederate clothing articles from the Civil War including boot leggings, and a soldier's infantry cap. He also has appeared in the following episodes: * Cobrathon * Into Your Tent... * Joes' Night Out * Most Dangerous Thing In The World * Nightmare Assault * Raise The Flagg * The Spy That Rooked Me * Into Your Tent I Will Silently Creep G.I. Joe: The Movie Cross-Country also appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. Live-action movie Cross-Country will appear in G.I. Joe: Retaliation portrayed by Stephen Martines. References External links * Cross-Country at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional characters from North Carolina Category:Fictional drivers Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters